


Video Game Addiction

by Amakusagi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Happy Belated Birthday Lucifer uwu, I was supposed to post this yesterday oops, They/Them pronouns for MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakusagi/pseuds/Amakusagi
Summary: Lucifer gets addicted to a video game Diavolo game him for his birthday.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Video Game Addiction

“Please, just give it a try. You need to take breaks and relax.”

Lucifer sighed and reluctantly accepted the gift from Diavolo, not that he really could refuse since it was a birthday gift. 

“Now, I’ve already set everything up for you, all you need to do is sit down and enjoy!”

—————————————

This human world game must have some sort of curse hidden behind it’s cute facade.

Lucifer thought he would play just enough to be able to satisfy Diavolo and never touch it again, but he could not stop himself.

He kept the console hidden in his study and would only play there. It was easy to pretend he was working if a certain human decided to bring him a late-night snack. 

With one earbud in his ear, he turns on the game, greeted by Isabelle’s announcements.

“Good evening, everyone! Right now on Melancholy it’s…”

I’ll play for one hour, then work for the rest of the night.

Lucifer immerses himself into the game, talking to the villagers he passes by on his way to water his rose garden. While he’s watering, Rod runs up to him.

“Hey I heard someone call you Luci the other day, can I call you that, too?”

…… 

Yes.

Canberra was the one who he originally let call him Luci, and he couldn’t tell Rod no either. The two had been with him since the start. He resumes watering his flowers until all of them are sparkling.

There, now I can look in the shops.

He makes his way to Nook’s Cranny Nothing there strikes his fancy, but… 

That looks like something they would like.

He buys it, knowing full well he can’t give it to them. He doesn’t even know if they like or even play these kinds of games. 

Maybe I can…

He makes his way back to his house and heads for the right room. He made the upstairs his bedroom, the main room the commons, the back the library, the left the study, and the basement Lilith’s room. He finally decided to make the right room their bedroom. He goes through his storage and denies to himself that he’s bought furniture for them before. Lucifer spends a long time trying to arrange the room perfectly. He knows something is missing but he can’t put his finger on it.

“I think you should put a plant in that corner.”

Lucifer goes into his storage, takes out, and places a plant. It does add a charm to the room.

“Thank y—“

His head quickly turns to face the human peaking over his shoulder, who giggles in response.

“I’m glad you like Lord Diavolo’s present, I helped him pick it out.”

Red-faced, he tries to hide the game. “I’m only playing it in case Lord Diavolo questions me.”

“Lucifer, I saw you have the basement. That’s not something you get quickly.”

Lucifer looks at the clock. “I have to get started on my work, now if you’ll excuse me.” 

“Alright, then I guess you won’t mind if I take a look around.” They take the game from him and make themself comfortable on the nearby sofa. It takes all of his willpower to focus on working rather than going see what they’re doing. The only sounds in the room are Lucifer’s pen, his tapping foot, and soft game sounds. 

After a few hours, Lucifer manages to finish the stack of documents and looks up to see them asleep in the chair, their own console loosely in their hands. He gets up out of his chair and stretches before walking over. Spotting his console on the table, he picks it up and settles into the couch next to them. 

When he opens up the game, the outside of his house is littered with wrapped gifts and his mailbox is blinking. He checks his mail to finds letters from them.

Dear Luci,

I’m really happy you enjoy this game, but it’s more fun with friends! So added you to my best friends list, left you a few things, and watered your flowers! Maybe you’ll get a blue rose before me!

Don’t work yourself too hard, MC

Lucifer smiles to himself as he closes the window and picks up the gifts. He takes the time to find a place for every item, but ends up falling asleep with MC in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to give the town a name when I posted this w h o o p s


End file.
